No Need For Memories
by xSuchAFoolx
Summary: Hayate sits down, relaxes, and thinks about his past, only to be surprised that he can't remember it! He does his best to remember it while surviving the trails that await him.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

The past is placed back before Hayate had met Athena, in an alternate universe, where things were just a little more different. The present is not altered by this past, at least, not just yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue: The land before time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayate sits on his bed, thinking about his past. He thought about the hard times he's gone through, now overcome by the stroke of luck he's gotten. There was still something he could not understand, why? Why can't he remember those last few days? What happened? He starts to reminisce about what happened, hoping for a clue for those days.

In the evening, when the sky is orange and half the sun is to be unseen, Hayate walks home, alone. In his mind he was thinking about how to get his own money since his parents are broke and always taking his money. He had about 10,000 yen saved up so far. 'If I keep going like this, I can live a normal life. I just hope they don't find my money again. Gosh, I can't imagine losing all that money.' He smiles and looks at the beautiful sky, still walking home. 'I'm sure it's going to be fine. I'm taking a different route so I should be fine from-' His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of many footsteps behind him. He checks where the noise had come from but sees no one. 'No. They've been following me?' He quickly hurries along. Rustling is heard to his left, only to stop because of a wall. 'They're going as far as to go into other people's yards. This isn't good.' He reaches a 3 way Y-shaped intersection. He faces the left side and 10 kids jump out of nowhere, surrounding him. "...Why? Why is this only happening to ME?"

Moments later, Hayate lies on the ground, beaten up, along with 6 of the kids. The other 4 had robbed him of his possessions. The other 6 look at him and laugh. "Well, this is typical. We are always left behind." Hayate stares at them in amazement. "What's wrong? Never seen us talk to you? Don't worry about it. Life isn't so bad. But I guess for you it is." The 6 kids get up and stretch. They look at Hayate again and all frown. "Well, don't bring too much things of value tomorrow. We don't have much of a choice, so we have to help them. Sorry." They bow and run away. Hayate stares at them as they run away. 'If only I was stronger. I need to be stronger...' His vision turns dark. He starts to lose his senses. He breath slows. 'I... have to...stronger...' He falls unconscious.

"Shouldn't we have helped him?"

"Help him with what? He deserves this."

"Yeah. You said it."

"But... Shouldn't we at least try to help him?"

"Exactly. We can't just let this continue. We need to help him."

"Fine. But first, we'll have to "Befriend" him."

"Why must we do this for everyone? You never even passed it."

"Well, I'm the one made it up! So we'll test him after getting to know him more."

"I guess it's better than leaving this alone. Let's do it."

The next day, Hayate has a normal day. He didn't get bullied yet, no one took his stuff yet, things were looking up for him. 'Wow. I wonder what happened. People would usually try to take my stuff or pick on me.' At 3 PM, he goes to a playground he often goes to. The people look at him and smiles. The bullies from yesterday give him his stuff back. 'This is new... I... I can't remember what happened...' His head starts to hurt. "Ow." He puts one hand on his head, as if to cover the wound. He starts to wonder what had happened the day before. He could not remember anything, not even his breakfast, his lunch, or being bullied. He could not remember anything, or at least, not enough. He can only remember being chased, and the kids leaving. It was not enough. He starts to walk home until someone stops him.

"H-hey." Said a shy voice. He turns around and sees a pink haired girl with long hair and green eyes. He sees that she was hesitant on talking to him. "I... I need to talk to you." She says as she avoids any eye contact with anyone. All the children stare at her, wondering what she was doing.

Hayate walks up to her. She was the same height as him. "What is it?" Hayate says with his salesmen smile. He had to do his best to make a new friend, whether or not it would work.

"Ah... Uh... My name is Hinagiku."

* * *

"Oi! Hayate! Go return these DVDs for me! Maria already went out somewhere. Can you go find her too? Hayate!" exclaimed his master.

"I'll be right there! Where are you anyways?" Hayate asked.

"Y-you don't need to know that at the moment! The DVDs are on top of the Movie TV!"

"Hai hai, Ojo-sama." Hayate sighs. It couldn't have gone any worse for him. "Hinagiku...?"

* * *

I... took a long time to come up with a name for this. The prologue name is a reference to a dinosaur movie that many people in America would know. If you can come up with a better title name for this, then please, tell me after I put more up. Also correct my spelling and/or grammar. I would appreciate it. Would also help if later on, you guys tell me what the genre should be. Also, I was thinking of how I should make this story. It will alternate between the present time and the past. Please do not get confused. And please do not say people are OOC. I have a very specific reason for it.


	2. Chapter 1: Let the past be? Part 1

After many thoughts on this fanfic, and many questions I asked people, which was only one question, I was finally able to fully grasp what I wanted to write(Not really). Eat healthy and enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1:Let the past be the past? Part 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayate runs to return the DVDs for his master. On his way there, he had crashed into someone, causing him to drop the DVDs, and causing the other person to drop their papers. He goes and helps the person pick up their papers. "I'm sorry."

"Hayate-kun?"

The voice was familiar to him. He looked up and saw Hinagiku, standing before him. "Hinagiku-san. Good morning."

She kneels down and picks up her papers. "What are you in a hurry for?"

"Ojo-sama wanted me to return these DVDs. I need to hurry before she complains about being hungry."

"I see..." After Hinagiku gets all of her papers back, she waves him goodbye and leaves. _'… Maybe I should've...'_

Hayate quickly picks up the valuable pieces of circles and starts sprinting to his objection. _'Hinagiku... Wasn't she...'_ He quickly runs into another person, making the other person drop their groceries. "I'm sorry!" He quickly says, not realizing it's Saki.

"It's quite ok." She looks over at the DVDs Hayate had dropped. "So you ARE a dangerous man..."

"Huh?" He looks and sees Saki staring at something. He looks over at the DVDs and spots that Nagi had rented some H-movies. _'Agh! I'm stuck in yet another predicament! What should I do? I can't say Ojo-sama did this! Think idiot! Think!'_ "It's not what you think" He says, moving his hands frantically. "You see, I found these on the ground and asked Ojo-sama what I should do with them and she told me that Wataru likes them so I'm going to give it to him!" _'Eh? What did I just say?'_

"...EEEEHHH? Waka likes those things? Even though he-" She quickly covers her mouth.

_'What have I done? Quick! Go with it!'_ "Saki-san? What do you mean, even though he has...you?"

"Ummm...Uhhhh..." Saki grabs all the fallen groceries from Hayate's hands, and darts off into the sunlight, without another word.

_'I really have the worst of luck when it comes to making people like me._' he thinks to himself as he sighs and walks into yet another person.

After many more encounters, Hayate finally gets to Wataru's shop. "Let me guess, Nagi told you to return some porno, and you crashed into a lot of people, then after you tried explaining it, you accidentally hurt some people's feelings, and that's why they beat you up." Wataru calmly asked while reading the newspaper. "Oh! The third season of Hermione no Gotoku is coming out after this summer!"

Hayate puts the DVDs on the counter. "Can I borrow your bed for an hour or so?" He asks, gasping for air.

"Sure sure. You'll need to leave before Saki gets here."

"Thank you!" Hayate slowly crawls over to the back of the store. He opens a hidden door and closes it behind him.

"No problem..." Wataru says, not paying attention to whether the butler was still in the room or not. "Oh! The third season of Shakugan no Hecate is possibly coming out in the summer!"

* * *

"Hinagiku? That's a very beautiful name. I'm Hayate."

Hina blushes. "Th-thank you very much Ayasaki-kun."

Many of the kids walk up to them timidly. "We..." They all take a deep breath. "WE WOULD LIKE TO BE YOUR FRIEND TOO!" They all yelled. Hayate looks at them all, angry, but also happy. He never thought that people would accept him. He was glad, even though he didn't know the reason. But he was also so confused on why people had changed their minds so suddenly.

Hina steps up. Hayate looks at her with a smile, wondering what she'll say. "You think you guys deserve to be his friend?" she yells. Anger could be heard from her voice. Hayate stares at her in amazement. He had never seen anyone brave enough to stand up to so many people. "Are you all only trying to be his friend because I'm trying to be his friend? Or is this just another one of his plots to bully him even more?" Hina shouts. Malice can be seen in her eyes.

Five boys from the play structure walk in front of the group. One of them, who is wearing a red hoodie, steps up. "Heh. So you saw through our plan. Typical."

Hina sighs and shakes her head. "Stop trying to be 'cool' like your stupid brother. Dress your age, and stop pretending you're the best. You can't even beat a little girl like me. I don't know why you try to bully others when you are so weak yourself." she said, grinning. All the kids laugh, including the other four guys in his group.

"Shut up! It's not like anyone can beat you! Not even my brother can!" shouted the agitated boy.

"That's because your brother doesn't want to hurt me. I'm a girl. It's also because he's not as stupid as you." Hina said bluntly. All the kids laugh even louder.

The boy clenches his fists. He tries to punch Hina, who was about to grab his arm, but Hayate grabs the boy's arm first. "You should never try to punch a girl." Hayate says, glaring at the boy.

The boy attempts to free his arm, but Hayate holds on tightly. "Let go!" yelled the boy. Hayate lets go of his arm. The boy rubs his arm. "You'll regret this!" He runs away. His other group members look at Hayate as their leader runs away. They then turn around to follow their leader.

Hayate turns around and walks away, ready to go home. Hina grabs his shirt. "Come on. Let's play!"

Hayate glares at her, making her let go. "I'm not in the mood anymore. I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow." He walks away, leaving her alone.

_"Hey, I think you were great out there."_

_"..."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"..."_

_"Ok... I guess we can talk about it tomorrow. Be careful of Shiro. He's probably bringing weapons."_

_"..."_

_"Umm... I guess I'll do something about it."_

_"..."_

_"...I'll see you tomorrow then."_

_"...Sorry."_

* * *

"Oi! Hayate! Wake up! Saki is coming in here!" Wataru shakes the sleeping butler, who doesn't seem to be waking up. "Sleeping beauty! Wake up!" Wataru looks around the room. "I really hope she doesn't see this." Wataru shoves the mattress that Hayate is on towards a wall. The wall revolves as the mattress hits it, spinning it into his room. Wataru quickly takes a mattress out of Saki's closet and places it neatly on her bed. He then proceeds to laying on it, forgetting to pull the blanket over himself.

Saki opens the lights and sees a sleeping boy on her bed. _'...Shouldn't he be watching the shop?'_ She examines him more and quickly walks out of her room, closing the lights on her way out. _'Why is he in my room...' _Saki blushes as she thinks of the possible scenarios on why he was in there.

Wataru lifts his head up to see if she was still in the room._ 'Phew. I wonder why she walked out so quickly.'_ He spies something sticking out of his pants.

* * *

The next day, Hayate walks back to the playground, all happy and giddy. As he walks there, he notices a group of people in the playground forming a circle. _'What's going on?'_ He attempts to force his way through the crowd, but he just could not bust through the wall on people. He looks around, seeing that the play structure is high enough for him to see. As he goes to the top of the structure, he meets with three people wearing black trench coats.

"Hello Ayasaki-kun." Says one of the girls.

"Nice to see you're back." Said another.

"I hope Hina-chan is fine..." Said the last one.

_'How do they know my name? Wait, I told Hinagiku that I was Hayate, but she called me Ayasaki_. _What's going on here?_' Wondered the curious child. "Ummm, hello." He bows his head slightly. "Who are you three?" Hayate asked, not being able to see their faces.

"You don't need to know who we are. What you do need to know is that Hina-chan is fighting for you again. Look." She points over to the crowd. Hayate looks over and sees Hinagiku in the middle. "You can either help her, or stay back."

Hayate clenches his fists. He did not want to go back into the world of pain again. But if he tried to escape it, someone else would take that same suffering. For a split second, he had forgotten the fact that Hina had said she had beaten the boy up. He jumps off the structure, hurting his legs. He falls on the ground in pain. "Why did I jump from there?". After the pain quickly left his legs, he runs into the crowd, pushing everyone aside and stands beside Hinagiku, who seems to be arguing with that boy from yesterday.

* * *

"Saki! It's not what you think!" Wataru screamed as he ran out the door. To his surprise, she was not in sight. "Saki?" He looks around, hoping she's still in the store. "Saki?" He walks to the front and searches the streets. He goes back inside, hoping she was in his room. He passes by the secret door, which seemed to have closed. 'Must be the wind.' He proceeds to going in his room, only to see a sleeping butler._ 'He really does look like a girl.'_ Suddenly, Saki busts through the door. She opens her mouth as if to say something, but she looks down and walks away, blushing. "Saki?" Wataru looks down, remembering that she saw him in her room. He blushes and runs after his green-haired maid. "WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN!"

.

I had a few pages with 10 different ideas. I had about 5 people choose their top 5 favorites. This is a thanks to those people, and that I'm going to mix some of them together. I tried my best to make this interesting, and I'm still trying to make sense of this story in my head, so I hope you all enjoyed it.

Also, internationalsaimoe(dot)com has Hinagiku and Nagi in it. Maria was knocked out because she had to fight against Tomoyo from _Clannad. _I was a little sad, but I liked them both. Nagi also lost to her, but she still made it in, though I'm not too sure why. I don't think Hinagiku has lost at all, but looking at last year's stats compared to this year's so far, she won't really win. You all should go there and vote for Hinagiku and whoever you like! Lots of people have the idea that a new person should win, which I cannot agree on. I say that whoever is the best and looks the best should win. By whoever looks the best, I mean their art is good. But that's me. You all should just vote for who you like!

Who I wanted to be in it was Hermione, aka Hayate. I think if he got in it, then he would get all the votes! Why? Because he looks the best as a girl! He's cuter than all the other girls! He's funny, he wears dresses, you could probably get pantie shots from him, and his hair color is blue! Who doesn't like blue haired people?

"I hate you."

Hayate, you should go back to sleeping.

Edit: On May 5th, Hinagiku won against Suzumiya Haruhi! By 33 points! Love you guys! Now I can live in peace!


	3. Chapter 2: Let the past be? Part 2

Part 2 of what had happened before. I really hope you enjoy this. Also, I was quite surprise to see Hinagiku win against Haruhi in ISML(InternationalSaimoeLeague) because I hardly know anyone that knows _Hayate no Gotoku_ and so many know _Suzumiya Haruhi_. Thanks to those who voted, and if no one actually voted, then... thanks anyways!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2 : Let the past be the past? Part 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are you messing with Hinagiku-san?" Hayate said, trying to defend Hinagiku.

The boy from yesterday points at Hinagiku. "She tried to stop us. That alone gives us reason. We only need her, so stay out of the way or else you will get sucked into this also." The boy glared at Hayate.

Hinagiku steps up. "Shiro, do you really want to do that?" Hinagiku says with a serious tone. She clenches her fists and takes a stance, Tifa Lockhart style.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I try to fight?" Shiro copies Hinagiku's stance. "Aren't you the one that told me to not give up on my mimicry talent?"

"Yes, but you must remember, mimicking others doesn't mean you'll be as good as them in that fighting style." Hinagiku says with a evil grin.

"Of course. I wou-" Before Shiro can finish his sentence, Hinagiku charges in and punches him in the stomach, then shoves him away, causing him to tumble across the playground. "Arg! Damn!" He uses the momentum of the push to back-flip, but he messed up on the landing. His stomach smacks against the ground, causing a small quake. His knees get scratched, making them bleed. His pants rip, his hand also bloodied, and his head bleeding. "It's not nice to attack during a speech." He gets up on his right knee.

"It isn't? You seem to always do that to me." Hinagiku takes out a long wooden sword from her magical pocket of wonders. "Though this is not the usual sword I wield, I would still be able to defeat you." She points her sword at him. "Come, I will show you that your Sharingan isn't made to copy other's moves."

One of the boys hand Shiro a wooden sword, one that matches his size. Shiro gets up on both his feet, ready to fight once again. "Not to copy huh? Then why did you tell me that it's good?" Shiro quickly slashes at Hinagiku, who easily blocks it. "Tch."

"I simply cannot just give you the answers now can I?" She kicks him away. Shiro slides back a bit, then takes a few steps forward to attack. Hinagiku sweeps at his legs, making him back away slightly.

"So, what are you planning to do with that boy?" Shiro asks.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" Hinagiku asks back, wondering what he's talking about.

Shiro grins slightly. "There's just no way that you girls wouldn't be planning something after watching him in the distance for a long time. It's just not normal unless you have a plan."

Hinagiku lowers her sword slightly. "We..." she slowly says. 'I can't talk about that...'a

Shiro charges at her. "We don't get to bully him, but you are allowed to use him as a puppet?" He jumps up to attack her. "That's just not fair!"

Hinagiku doesn't move. '_Puppet? He thinks I'm using him as...' _Hina lowers her head. "That's not it." She slowly mutters. "It's not like that..." She mumbles. "It's not like that." She says louder.

"Hinagiku-san!" Hayate yells, hoping that she would move away. '_She's not moving. I've got to do something!' _

Hina glares at Shiro, who is inches away from hitting the girl in deep thought. "You don't know anything!" Hina yells. Hayate grabs Shiro sword just before it hits her. Hinagiku stares in amazement at what she is seeing. 'Hayate-kun... He decided to protect me.'

"Hinagiku-san, you shouldn't think about these things in the middle of a fight! It can get yo-". Two of the men in Shiro's group stab Hayate with a knife, one in his stomach, the other on his leg. Shiro kicks Hayate's face in order to land on his feet from his earlier attack. Hayate falls to the ground quickly. All the children in the park scream and run away. Hinagiku, still staring at what had just happened, grips her sword with all her might. Hayate turns his head towards Hinagiku. "Hinagiku...san. Thanks for being my friend... even though it was for a single day. You've fought for me, and that alone is enough." Hayate slowly closes his eyes.

Hinagiku falls to her knees. "Hayate-kun, don't go! Keep you eyes open! You'll live! Don't worry! HAYATE-KUN!" Tears fall out of Hina's eyes. "You have to..."

Hayate lifts his hand and puts it on Hina's cheek. "It's ok. And I'm sorry for being a bad friend to you."

Hina gently holds his hand. "No, you have to live. You have to! It's not fair for you if you don't do as much as you could in life! HAYATE!"

Hinagiku wakes up from her day dream, tears falling from her green eyes. She looks around and realizes that she is now in front of the clock tower, groceries in hand. She wipes her tears. 'What's going on? I haven't thought about that in quite some time.' She pushes the up button to call down the elevator. '...Unforgivable... I cannot forgive him...' The elevator door opens. Hina walks in, and drops to the ground. 'It's just unforgivable... I'll kill him...' Hina clenches her bag of groceries. "I'll kill him!" she says. She looks up with malice in her eyes and opens her mouth as though to yell. "I'LL KILL HIM!" she screams.

* * *

If this wasn't good enough for you, then tell me why. I will take certain criticism very seriously and others as a joke, though the jokes make me laugh and usually I follow that advice. Hope you all enjoyed this. Vote for Hinagiku, and I hope I will improve the next time I write something for you all.


	4. Chapter 3: Hayate's confusion

There will be two parts to almost all the chapters. First one will show Hayate's perspective, while the second part shows Hinagiku's perspective. To not confuse people more than I already do, the second part will continue on from where Hayate had left off. Review with constructive criticism. Even though I like reviews that say the story is good, I'd appreciate it more if you were to point out why you thought it was good, if possible. Please and thank you. Here starts the another chapter of a poor blondie that never go-

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP! This story is about Hayate! STOP CRITICIZING ME ABOUT STAYING INDOORS!"

Gah! Nagi! Stop throwing chairs! They cost over a million yen!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Hayate's confusion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayate wakes up. He looks around and finds himself sleeping on the floor inside a red walled room filled with pictures of Saki. '_Saki... She's narcissist? That's not it...' _He gets up and looks around. '_This is... Wataru's room?'_ There's a bed that stood next to a window, a closet across form the bed that's filled with hentai, a dresser to the right of the bed that seems to be filled with normal boys clothing, a nightstand on the other side of the bed, and a bookshelf large bookshelf that seems to be filled with normal animes and mangas. '_...Either Saki is a huge pervert, or Wataru is a normal boy that is obsessed with his maid. No matter what the answer is, I need to get out of here. Ojo-sama needs me! She might've tried to cook again! Agh! I have to go back now! Who knows how much she's already burnt?'_ Hayate looks for the window. '_Where's that window I can jump out of?' _He feels a breeze near the bed. It was camouflaged with red curtains. '_That is a perfect red. It matches the wall. But...' _He pulls open the curtains and find shades behind them. 'That explains why it hid so easily. The light was filtered.' Hayate pulls the shades up and jumps out the window. He lands on the opposite side of the store front. '_Got to go before Ojo-sama tries to cook!'_

Wataru!_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

"Hayate!" Wataru yells as he bursts into the room Hayate was in. "Hayate?" Asked the confused little boy. "Where did he go? I hope he didn't think this was my room. If so, I would have to explain to him that this was an extra room where I store my stuff." Wataru looks around the room to see if Hayate was hiding. "Oh well." He leaves the room, hoping with all his heart that Saki doesn't find this room. Wataru runs out the store "Saki! Come back! I still have to explain that incident to you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hayate~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayate reaches his destination after 1 intense minute. He stops at the front door of the mansion, gasping for air. "Good. *gasp* It's still up and I don't smell any smoke." He looks at his watch. "It's good that she didn't go hungry for two hour." He stops to think about what he had said. "Two hours?" He stares at his watch, registering what he had said with reality. "How is she not hungry after two hours?" He opens the door and quickly rushes in, only to see his oh so lovely Ojo-sama sitting down, eating a sub sandwich and Maria standing next to her, smiling. He trips and slides across the floor, stopping under Nagi's chair. "I'm back."

"Welcome back." Maria replies, still smiling. "Where have you been? Nagi only told you to return..." She turns and glares at Nagi, who looks away. "some DVDs..." Maria says with anger.

Hayate crawls away from under the chair and gets up. He dusts himself off with a duster that happened to be next to him. "Some unexpected things came up. I'm sorry." He finishes dusting himself, puts away the duster and bows. "I'm very sorry."

"It's ok Hayate." Nagi replies, still avoiding Maria's eyes. "It's not like I expected you to get into trouble..."

"I'm sorry Ojo-sama," Hayate says, still thinking it's his fault that Maria was mad at his master because of him, "It's all my fault..." He starts to tear up. "It's all..." His mind starts to drift away. "because..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Past~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...of me... Hayate-kun!" cried a sobbing little Hinagiku. She picks up Hayate and hugs him. "You can't die yet... You can't die... Hayate. Hayate!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hayate!" Hayate wakes from the scream of his master. He looks around and realizes that his mind had wandered. Nagi looks at him and pouts. "It's not nice to ignore people when they are talking to you."

"Hayate-kun? Is something wrong?" Asked the curious maid. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She turns around to see if there really was a ghost. "What are you looking at?"

Hayate shakes his head. '_Focus!'_ Hayate closes his eyes. '_I have to focus what's in front of me for now' _He opens his eyes and smiles. "Sorry." He says while scratching the back of his head. "I haven't had much sleep so I can't seem to focus." '_That's a lie.'_

Maria and Nagi look at each other, as though asking each other questions in their minds. Nagi sighs and turns to Hayate. "You should get some sleep then. Just make sure you wake up to help Maria with dinner." Nagi gets up from her chair and tries to walk away, but Maria grabs her shirt's collar. "Maria!"

"You shouldn't go before I'm done 'Punishing' you." Maria says with a smile. She reveals something to Nagi, who turns bright red at the sight. Maria, putting away what she had revealed, looks at Hayate. "You should go to sleep. Don't worry, the 'punishment' is... it won't hurt her that much, especially since she enjo-"

"MARIA!" yelled the blushing little girl. She pushes Maria away from the room. "Let's just go and get this over with!" They both exit the room with haste.

"...Eh?" Hayate ignores what happened and walks to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Transition!*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayate enters his room and jumps onto his bed. He sighs and starts thinking. '_I don't get it. If I was killed, how am I still here? Even if someone changed the past, I wouldn't be here. Why? Why can't I remember what happened?' _Hayate thinks deeply on the reason as he slowly falls asleep.

"Hayate!"

"Hinagiku, now is not the time to worry about him! We've got a fight on our hands!"

"Yeah Hina-chan! Please, we can't do this without you!"

"...Sorry...Hayate-kun. I promise...I'll come back for you."

A strong gust of wind is heard. '_Don't...Leave...Hinagiku-san...'_

* * *

What do you guys think of the trasitions? I hope it helps a bit, making you guys less confused. Hope you all enjoyed it, because I sure did. Why? Because I only thought of what would happen in the past, and me writing about the present kind of helps me... It allows to to elaborate on the past, change it a little and refine it. Basically, it's changing and even I don't know where it'll end(Just kidding). Sorry, hope you all enjoyed it, Nagi isn't in any serious trouble, just some girl on girl stuff... you know, the usual._  
_


	5. Chapter 3 part 2: The new guy

Remember, this is Hinagiku's story. This is what happens around her and what she knows. To not confuse most of you, this is what really happens in the past. Don't think this isn't at all related.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3.5: The new guy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinagiku is once again sleeping on the desk of the student body president, dreaming about unicorns and how to kill them easily. She wakes up. "Don't lie to people into making them think I'm a mean person! Eh? Who am I talking to?" She looks around, hoping to find someone. "Ummm..." She sits down and sighs. "I forgot what my dream was. Wait, I shouldn't be sleeping." She slams her hands on her desk. "I have paperwork to do!" She yells as she stares at her empty desk. '_Oh, right. I already did those.' _ She slams her hands on her desk again. "I have to do my homework!" She says as she thinks about what she hasn't done. '_When DON'T I do my homework?' _She slams her hands on the desk once again, breaking it in half. "I have to make sure my sister doesn't drink!" She says as she thinks about what she had said. '_That's not going to change anything. She'll drink anyways.' _Hinagiku sighs as she thinks about what she can do while school is still going. 'I guess I'll sleep then. Maybe that dream will come back.' Hinagiku goes into a bedroom in the top floor of the clock tower. The room contains light pink walls, a queen sized bed, and a shelf with top secret files. Hinagiku flops onto the bed and closes her eyes. 'I'll wake up in time for the next class.' She falls asleep. Many would love to take advantage, but are far too scared too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream/Past - Hinagiku's fight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait wait wait, what's going on right now?" asked a mysterious man with crimson hair with black tips, who is wearing a black trench coat. Underneath the trench coat seems to be something red.

"Wha- how- how did you get here?" Asked the present Hinagiku.

"I don't know. Ask yourself. It's your dream." A light bulb lights up above his head. "That's it! You must love me so much tha-"

Hinagiku lifts up her right hand, clenches her fists and punches him, sending him across 3 buildings. "YOU WISH!" she screams. The last building collapses on top of the man. "Stupid idiot. Can't he see I'm trying to watch my memories?"

"Like a movie huh?" said the man. Hinagiku turns around in time to see the man get out from under the rubble. He dusts himself off. "It's not nice to attack someone who's only spectating with you." he says as little blots of shadows form into a sword in his hand. He points the sword at her. "Care to fight?"

Hinagiku grins at the foolish man. "If it means that you'll stay quiet then sure." Light particles form into a sword shaped figure. She grabs it and the light particles transforms into a steel katana. "Here we go!" she says as she rushes at him.

The man smirks and runs towards her. "I'm not that weak you know!"

One minute later...

"You're mean." says the bloodied up man laying on the ground, still holding on to his sword. "I bought this trench coat for 2000 yen you know!" yelled the angry man with mixed up priorities.

"Well you were the one that suggested it." Hinagiku says as the katana disappears.

"I didn't think you could finish me off that quickly!" he yelled.

"Don't challenge people if you know you'll lose." Hinagiku said with a deep tone of not caring.

"Oui! I didn't know you were this strong! And stay in character will you? You're a caring person!"

Hinagiku sighs, walks up to the man, gets down, picks up his sword and points it as his neck. "I'm not really in the mood right now ok?" she said with a smile.

The man shivers, feeling the chills from her smile. "Ok." He said with a straight face, hoping she doesn't see the fear in his eyes. "Well, I'll just watch your private life with you."

"Ok." Hinagiku said, oblivious to the word 'Private'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The beginning of Hinagiku's fight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hina walks up to Shiro and his gang. "Shiro!" Beside her are the children version of Izumi, Miki, and Risa. Izumi is wearing a light red sailor skirt with a red shirt with an outline of a shirt in the middle of the shirt. Miki is wearing a light blue dress with stars on them. Risa is wearing a purple Chinese dress. Izumi is slightly shorter than Hinagiku, Miki is slightly shorter than Izumi, and Risa is slightly taller than Hina. "Shiro! You will pay for what you did!" Hinagiku yelled, angry at the man who injured her new friend.

Shiro puts his hand over his eyes, shakes his head and snickers. "What I did? You're the one that didn't pay attention. You're the one that got him killed." He move his hand away from his eyes and smirks. "You're the one at fault here!" he says, happy that he got Hinagiku mad.

Hinagiku grips her sword with all her might and lowers her head. "Yes, I was the one that did not pay attention. Yes, I was probably the one at fault." She looks up and glares at Shiro, who takes a step back. She points her sword at him. "But I was NOT the one who got him killed! I was not the one who was bullying him to the point where he could not walk home! I..." She pauses, thinking about how bad Hayate's life had been. "I was not the one... who couldn't even feel safe... because no one would approach him..." she says slowly. "But," She positions her sword, ready to strike. "Though I've taken this long to try and help him, I WILL help him NOW!" she says as she starts to run at Shiro. Miki takes out a gunblade and starts shooting at Shiro's gang members. They start deflecting the bullets as one of them takes out the same weapon and starts shooting back. They both dodge and have a fight of their own. Izumi and Risa charge along with Hina. "This is not a battle of who is right and who is wrong!" One of Shiro's men takes out a large two-handed sword and runs in front of Hinagiku. Izumi takes out a claymore and tackles him away. Hina and Risa continues to run at Shiro as Izumi fights with the gang member. "This is not a fight to prove who is stronger!" Another one of Shiro's men goes in front of Shiro and takes out a spear. Risa takes out her own spear and jumps above Hina and points her spear down. Shiro's henchman dodges to his left, making Risa just barely miss him. Hina grips her sword. 'I can do this... I know I can.' Hina slashes at Shiro, who jumps back to dodge it. "This is a fight for my friend!"

Shiro smirks and takes out a wooden longsword. "Then come. Show me what your anger can do."

Hinagiku's hand glows red. "This isn't about swordsmanship anymore." She lifts up her hand. In her hand, a fireball lights up and glows brightly. "This is a fight to the death!" She throws the fireball at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Interruption: Episode 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A man with crimson hair with black tips wearing red clothing walks on a stage. He pulls Nagi on screen.

_We interrupt this moment to bring you a word from our sponser. Say hi Nagi._

"..."

_As you can see, she is not a very social person. But believe me, when she talks, she won't stop._

"..."

_….Nagi... TALK!_

"Chi, shut up."

_Chi? You've never made a nickname for people before. That's so-_

"Shut up."

_Ummm... Well... Join us next time on-_

"Chitama!" Hinagiku yells as she runs on stage and starts throwing chairs at the mysterious man. "I SAID TO NOT INTERRUPT ME!"

_I'm sorry! I won't do it again! JUST STOP!_ The man walks up to the camera. _See you guys next time on 'Inturruptions'. This episode is called, 'OOC Nagi!'_ _He says with a smile. Join us next time!_ he quickly says at a chair hits the back of his head. He falls down unconscious

Hina walks up to him and sighs. "This kid never learns. Why does he bother using his ability anyways?" She takes out some rope, tie him, and drags him away. "End the show Nagi."

Nagi looks at the camera after Hinagiku leaves. "...I hate Manga."

* * *

_Odd things always happen in my stories. Don't you just love the sudden twist in information? Also Should I make this story longer? Also, I still have school for two more weeks, so expect me to upload at least one more chapter._

"I think the story is long enough." says Nagi with no expression on her face.

_Eh? Nagi, get out of here. You aren't suppose to be in this world anyways._

"Why's that?" she says, staring blankly at the man.

_Just... Just... Ummm... Just get out of here as I wrap this up._

"Fine." Nagi walks away.

_Anyways, tell me what you think. Criticism, and such. Don't worry, I don't get mad at criticism. Also, vote for-_

"Shut up! Stop being obsessed with me! And stop advertising!" Hinagiku yells.

_But..._

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

_Ok... Seriously though, do you thing I should add more to my chapters? If so, I will mash both Hina's story and Hayate's story into one chapter so that it'll do two things: Change-_

"How much longer do I have to wait?" Asked the blond rich Nagi.

_Shut up. You'll wait as long as I have time. As I was saying, It'll change the format, which will allow me to tell the story a little differently. It will also-_

"Why do you have to talk so much?" asked Hinagiku.

_Can't I just talk? It's still a part of the story._

"I don't see how." said Nagi, who didn't seem to be of much use in the story.

"I don't either." said the lovely pink haired girl.

_You'll see later. Number two, it also means that there's a better chance of me reading the story over again and fixing my own mistakes, which will irritate some of the readers(you know who you are) less. And... vote for Hina...internationalsaimoe...bye._

"WHY YOU-"

"Nipah~"

* * *

Credits also goes to my sister Mukkura(not saying you should read her stuff), who helped me with looking for grammar mistakes, though she's not too good at it. She fixes the tiniest things though. If you want help and love me, contact XXX-YYY-ZZZZ for more information (Please do not attempt to call the number.) :)

Sorry if the last part seemed rushed. I tried to quickly do what I wanted to.


	6. Chapter 4: A normal day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: A Normal day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi, Hayate. Hayate! Wake up!" said a blurred voice.

'Who...?'

"Hayate~~!" yelled the voice.

'Who is that? I can't tell who's voice this is...'

"Hayate! You can't be dying on me right now!" said a different, deeper voice.

'Oh, that's right. I was stabbed. I wonder what will happen now...'

"Stop thinking so negatively. It'll affect your healing." said the now clearer voice. It was a child around the age of 5.

'...why is a child healing me?' Hayate says as he opens his eyes. He sees a little boy with red hair, holding his glowing hand over the wound. 'oh... ok.' Hayate thinks as he lays his head down again.

"Wake up! Hayate!" yelled Nagi.

~~~~~~~o.o~~~~~~~

Hayate lunges up and grabs Maria's arm by accident. "Eh?" He looks at his body to see if it's bloody, only to see Nagi crying. "EEEH?" He looks back at Maria, who looks away, trying to smile. He tries to pieces the parts together. "EEEH?" He gets up out of his bed with Nagi still clinging to his chest. "Maria-san! Why do you have a whip and why is Ojo-sama crying?"

"Well..." Maria says as she continues to avoid Hayate's gaze. "You see... The events that happened in THIS room are..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback of doooooom...desu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nagi runs into the room and shakes Hayate violently. "Oi, Hayate! Hayate! Wake up! Maria is still trying to torture me!" Nagi looks towards the door and sees Maria holding a whip with an evil grin on her face. Nagi freaks out and shakes Hayate even more violently. "Hayate! SAVE ME! HOW ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?"

Maria walks closer and closer, each step showing her evil grin more and more. "Nagi... come on, it's not that bad." Nagi looks around the room, hoping for a secret door. "This room is too small for that Nagi," Maria says as she straightens out the whip.

"Maria!" Nagi says in tears. She goes over and hugs Hayate. "Hayate... Why won't you wake up?" She shoves her face into his chest. "HAYATE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback...desu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's all that happened." Maria said, smiling at Hayate. "There's not much else to question." She says as she pries Nagi off of Hayate. "I'll just finish the punishment I started on."

"Ummm, Maria-san. Don't you think the punishment is too extreme?" Hayate asked, hoping to help his master while keeping himself safe.

"Well..." Maria says as she thinks about what to say.

"Maria! Goes easier on me!" Cried the little blonde.

"Aren't you the one that sa-"

"Shut up!" Nagi yelled suddenly. Everyone in the room, including Tama, stared at her wide eyed. "Just... Go easier on me."

Maria twirls around and tugs her out of the room. "Of course. You are the one that suggested tha-"

"Shut up!" Nagi says as they exit the room.

The room is suddenly silent. '...What is going on?' Hayate looks at his watch and sees that it's 4 pm. "Ah! I have to do something! I can't remember what but I'm sure that Ojo-sama made me do something stupid that will affect her future negatively!" Hayate quickly dresses into his butler uniform and storms out of the mansion, going to do something that will most likely not be good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Let's go see Hinagiku!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miki enters the room and sees Hinagiku asleep. "She's still sleeping huh?" Miki sighs. "She does too much in such a short amount of time." Miki walks up to Hinagiku and examines her. "..." She backs away and takes a bouncy ball from her pocket. She toss it up and down, switching the hand where the ball lands. She stops after a while and holds it in her right hand. She begins to shake. "S-s-should I?" she asks herself. "I-I'm g-g-going to d-do it." she says as she covers her green eyes. She throws the ball at Hina and turns her head around and covers her head. She hears the ball hit something. She turns around to see Hina's reaction. "...Nothing?" Miki gets an evil idea and grins. "Maybe now I can do what I always wanted to do!"

And what would that be?

"Shut up. You're only suppose to write, not ask questions about people's evil plans." Miki said as she approaches Hinagiku.

Come on. The readers would want to know. Just give us a hint or two...or three... or just tell us the whole thing.

"Let's just say Hina will finally have some panty shots somewhere. Heh heh heh." Miki says evilly as she goes under Hinagiku's uniform.

"You need help with that Miki-chan?" said a familiar voice.

Miki twitches and looks up to see Hinagiku glaring at her. "Th...errr... This isn't what it looks like?"

"Do you not remember that little favor I did for you when we were kids?" Hina says angrily as she takes out her wooden sword.

"Ahahaha...ha... I see you have that sword from back then. What happened to Wooden Swor-"

"Simple. This one doesn't kill you as quickly." Hina says with a smile and a backdrop filled with pink flowers.

"Not something you should say with a smile!" Miki yells as she attempts to get away. Hinagiku grabs her by her collar. "Hina-chan, please let me go. Hinagiku smiles and points under Miki's skirt. "Eh?" She looks down, then looks back at Hina. "Eh?"

"Your plan will come true in a way. Just not with me." says the evil student body president. A shiny glimmer appears in her eyes as she puts her hands between Miki's legs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayate comes out of a video game store. "I can't believe I almost forget to get Ojo-sama M*nster Hunter 4. I also can't believe that she forced the game company to allow me to buy it before it's release date." Hayate sighs at the power of money. He looks up at the sky, making himself feel more inferior. He spots a girl wearing blue with silver armor fighting a man with a red lance who is also wearing blue. "...What are they doing?"

"They are performers that decided that we normal people were too negative and thought we would hang ourselves lik-"

"Woah! Don't go any further with that! I just wanna know what they're doing!" Hayate says in a panic.

"Well, they are fighting with real weapons as they cosplay S*ber and La*cer from F*te St*y Nig*t."

Hayate looks at them again and sees that the girl does not have a weapon. "...Wow." He turns around and walks away. "We have such great technology, yet we cannot stop the Chinese or Americans from producing so much CO2 into the atmosphere." Hayate sighs as he walks away into the sunset. Haha. I'm just kidding. He crashes into a million people and gets complained to by many people before he bumps into Hinagiku, who is currently holding a leash with Miki on the other end.

"Hayate-kun! What are you doing here? Did you come to buy that new game that I forgot the name of?" Hinagiku asks as she pulls Miki's leash.

"Hinagiku..." Hayate says with a serious face.

Hinagiku gets nervous and tells Miki not to say anything. "If you say anything about that event, I will show them these pictures!" Miki gets flustered and nods. "What is it Hayate-kun?"

"...I can't tell what kind of game you're talking about if you say it so vaguely."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Errr, nothing. Nothing at all." Hinagiku tugs on Miki's leash as they walk past Hayate.

"...What was that about?" Hayate notices water dripping from Miki's uniform. "Huh... I forgot to ask why she's on a leash. Oh well. I'll go buy some food." Hayate walks away as everyone around him acknowledges the same thing, he's an idiot.

"_Hayate!" said a voice._

'Huh?' Hayate quickly turns around, but sees no one.

"_Hayate! You have got to wake up! Hayate!"_

Hayate frantically looks around. 'Where is that voice coming from?'

"_You can't die! Not yet! You've got a future ahead of you!"_

Hayate covers his head. 'Damn it! Why does my head hurt?' He looks ahead of him. 'I've got to get food for Ojo-sama.' His vision starts to blur. 'I can't...' Hayate passes out in the middle of the streets. People start to gather around. 'What...What's going on? Why...'

"He's dead..." someone in the crowd says.

Two shadows walk up to each other, both about the same height. "Don't you think that your meddling is causing this world too much trouble?" a girl's voice is heard.

"Hmph. I've told you the reasons and you've agreed to let me do this. I've made a few minor mistakes." a guy's voice is heard.

"I know what I agreed to, but what you're doing just isn't right. Didn't you say that you've been to countless worlds? I'm sure you've had experiences with all of them, so why can't you just do what you did in those?" said the girl's voice.

"..."

"Let me guess, this one is different from the rest?"

"..." The shadow nods.

"Just like an anime. Perfect... I guess it makes sense since you said that this is the most perfect world you've seen."says the girl's voice.

"..."

"By the way, what happened to the other worlds you've been through?"

"...It's not a good sight."

A shadow slaps the other in the face. "Why would you even bother changing it then?" yells the girl's voice.

"...For me, the reasons are good enough. And both end results are equally as bad."

"Hmph. Fine. I'll let you do whatever you want. Just don't mess with that boy too much."

"Why of course. He and that girl have the most important role. Why would I mess that up, Athena-chan?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o.o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

I'll take suggestions, corrections, objections and... oppressions. Also, my friend told me that the way I do things are confusing to follow. This was also backed up by a lot of reviews. I'm guessing that it's because of the way I do things, so I will change that and spend more time thinking about what I am writing! Or get my friends and family to do that for me, after I finish. I chose option number 2! Anyways, I would greatly appreciate helpful feedback. I don't care if it's mean, I just want it to be helpful. Thank you for your money- I mean time.

EDIT: The reasons for Maria and Nagi being this way is because that's how they act in my little fantasy world... I will change that. Everyone else being OOC has a reason.


End file.
